


На шаг ближе

by Jiminy



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Team Bonding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я не собираюсь туда, иди первым!<br/>— Нет, ты... — Эйдан толкнул Дина, и тот, довольно изящно споткнувшись, оказался в палате.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На шаг ближе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one step closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624983) by [brodinsons (aeon_entwined)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons). 



> Бета: Ли Савиньяк  
> Переведено для команды WTF Aidean 2015 на WTF Combat 2015

— Я не собираюсь туда, иди первым!

— Нет, _ты_... — Эйдан толкнул Дина, и тот, довольно изящно споткнувшись, оказался в палате. 

Он посмотрел на лежащую без сознания фигуру на кровати, сглотнул и неуверенно сделал первый шаг в комнату. Он никогда не был хорош во всем этом бдении у постели больного, не говоря уже о том, чтобы навещать кого-то в больнице. Дин оглянулся на Эйдана, а затем классическим неприличным жестом и выразительным взглядом велел тому следовать за собой. 

Дин вздохнул и, пододвинув один из больничных стульев к кровати, тихо в него опустился.

Спустя несколько минут тишины и неловких переглядываний между актерами кровать заскрипела и на них с любопытством посмотрели голубые глаза.

— Эй, Ричард, — первым заговорил Дин, и его лицо засветилось, когда губы Ричарда дрогнули в улыбке.

— Я должен был знать, что вы первыми здесь окажетесь, дабы положить начало всем слухам, — раздался глубокий ровный голос. — Как остальные?

— Мы все в порядке. Тебе единственному настолько повезло, хотя несколько каскадеров заработали отличные синяки, — влез в разговор Эйдан, равнодушно пожимая плечами. — Не уверен, все ли парни смогут выбраться к тебе до выходных, но я слышал, что некоторые собираются попробовать приехать. 

 

Ричард рассмеялся, шевелясь достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить шину на руке, зафиксированной повязкой с плеча на запястье. 

— Вы ведете себя так, словно я пошел туда и чуть не убился. — Он приподнял одну бровь, по очереди посмотрев на выглядящих смущенными Дина и Эйдана. — Это называется перелом запястья и вывих плечевого сустава, а не конец света. Ясно?

Они оба кивнули, а затем посмотрели в сторону двери, откуда донеслись голоса:

— Отлично, вот ты где! — В палату вошли Грэм и Джеймс, оба в зимней одежде, делавшей их еще внушительнее, чем на самом деле.

От улыбки глаза Ричарда чуть сощурились, и он протянул здоровую руку, приветствуя появившихся. 

Их коллеги по фильму сели на противоположной стороне от кровати, выглядя одновременно успокоившимися и все еще немного взволнованными.

— Ты же должен быть выписан уже сегодня вечером, да? Или когда? — упрямо начал выспрашивать Джеймс, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь локтями о колени, словно он был единственным, кто мог узнать ответ у Ричарда. — Завтра ты уже должен быть дома с семьей и остальными, я прав?

Ричард рассмеялся, затем покачал головой:

— Я _могу быть_ дома завтра, если мне повезет. Они хотят понаблюдать за мной, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что я не ударился головой или что-то такое.

Грэм насмешливо фыркнул, хотя и не начал громко возмущаться, как это обычно бывало, когда все шло не так, как планировалось. 

— Ну, мы просто рады, что ты все еще с нами. Не так ли, парни? — он многозначительно посмотрел на двоих, сидящих напротив него. 

Дин и Эйдан тут же кивнули, встревоженно смотря на старшего коллегу. 

С довольным кивком Грэм встал, протягивая руку Ричарду и пожимая на прощание. Джеймс практически тут же последовал его примеру. 

— У нас рейс через несколько часов. Но у тебя же наши номера записаны? — Ричард утвердительно кивнул, когда они направились к выходу. — Ладно, позаботься о себе, сумасшедший ублюдок. Отличных выходных.

Ричард лишь отмахнулся от этих двоих, откидываясь спиной на подушки и глубоко вдыхая. 

— Обезболивающие? — наигранно высоким голосом спросил Эйдан, зарабатывая веселый взгляд. 

— Больше, чем мне должно быть разрешено, — ухмыльнулся Ричард, устраивая больную руку у себя на груди. — Слушайте, когда они меня выпустят, можете меня подбросить до аэропорта завтра после обеда? Из-за этого бардака я машину вести не могу.

Дин посмотрел в сторону, а потом снова на своего старшего коллегу.

— Да, конечно. Мы все в одну машину уместимся, так что без проблем. 

Ричард улыбнулся, а затем, дотянувшись, потрепал Эйдана по его неуправляемой кудрявой шевелюре, вызывая этим приглушенный протест, который тут же был подавлен, стоило Ричарду в качестве наказания дернуть его за ухо. 

— Вы двое, марш спать, — приказал он, его голос прозвучал низким рокотом в тишине комнаты. — Я увижу вас бодрыми и выспавшимися завтра в полдень. 

— Сэр, да, сэр, — ухмыльнулся Дин, поднимаясь со стула и отдавая честь Ричарду. Уходя вместе с Эйданом, он еще раз повернулся, помахал рукой, а затем они выпали из поля зрения лежащего на кровати Ричарда.

— Дотронься еще раз до моего плеча, и ты пожалеешь об этом, — прорычал Ричард сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Эйдан наехал коляской на очередную выбоину на обочине дороги.

— Вообще-то я стараюсь! — защищался Эйдан, махая рукой в сторону Дина, отдыхающего около их арендованного автомобиля. — Ты ни хрена не легкий, знаешь ли. И колеса у этой штуковины паршивые.

Ричард рассмеялся себе под нос, прижав травмированную руку ближе к груди, подготавливаясь к тому, как его будут скатывать по пандусу вниз на стоянку. 

— Ты мог бы… ой, даже не знаю, _дойти_ , и упростить всем жизнь, — проворчал Эйдан, тормозя коляску, чтобы не потерять управление на скате. — Это смешно.

Ричард прикусил нижнюю губу, не желая сдвигаться с места, если это предполагало, что он мог наблюдать за Эйданом, который, пыхтя и отдуваясь, катил коляску по дороге через больничную стоянку. 

— Этот мудак, — Эйдан, когда они добрались до Дина, показал на сидящее в инвалидной коляске личное бремя, — доставал меня с момента, как сел в это проклятое приспособление. Он весь твой.

С приглушенным смешком Ричард спокойно сидел в кресле, ожидая, когда его младшие коллеги разберутся с машиной, чтобы они все туда влезли. Это было похоже на пазл: запихнуть сумки туда и убрать отсюда, но Дин справился.

— Отлично, — Эйдан указал на Ричарда поверх машины. — Давай внутрь. Если думаешь, что я понесу тебя в машину, то нихуя подобного. У тебя ноги нормально работают. 

Подавив желание ответить неподходящей для публичного места фразой, Ричард изящно поднялся с коляски и пододвинул ее к Дину, стоящему рядом с пассажирской дверью. 

— Так мило с вашей стороны, мистер О‘Горман, — Ричард чуть поклонился ему, ухмыляясь, Дин закатил глаза и побрел обратно к больнице, возвращать коляску. 

Ричард поймал над автомобилем взгляд Эйдана и, послав ему очередную ухмылку, устроил себя на заднем сидении.

— Что? Ты думал, я упущу шанс заставить племянников делать все за себя? 

Эйдан просто снова закатил глаза и плюхнулся на водительское сиденье, бормоча под нос что-то об обнаглевших коллегах и их возмутительных выходках.

И если его щеки покраснели, когда Ричард вновь потрепал его по кудрям, то рядом не было никого, кто сообщил бы ему об этом.


End file.
